guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Hall
Cantha? I thought the Battle Isles were core.(in the article it says they are in cantha) Acglaphotis 14:41, 26 December 2006 (CST) :While the Battle Isles are Core as opposed to Factions only content (speaking in game technical terms), the Guild Hall isles are under the jurisdiction of the Canthan Empire (speaking in background lore terms). Thats why you have to negotiate with the Canthan Ambassador to get one. --MRA 08:57, 31 December 2006 (CST) Guild Hall Services Does anybody know if the Guild Hall services are transferable if your guild decides to purchase a new guild hall?--The King Tarosian 01:33, 7 May 2006 (CDT) --Update:-- Guild hall services ARE transferable if your guild DOES decide to purchase a new guild hall ;p --The King Tarosian 00:23, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :But do you have to pay for the new hall again? Or can you just change them whenever you feel like it without any associated cost?--Ts 11:39, 25 July 2006 (CDT) ---- ok, it is known, that by changing a hall, the services are transfered, too. i had a guildmate, that purchased the merchant NPC for our hall, when he left the guild, the NPC was gone too. so i guess, that the service NPC are linked to a player account, not to a guild. can anybody confirm that guess? Vine Seeds The vine seed in the Druids's isle, as last I played it, spawned in both bases, to the side. Has that changed? That would completely change the level dynamics. Someone who's recently played GVG, let me know. --Talrath Stormcrush 05:39, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) :I don't know. Most of the stuff I wrote in the article is "second hand" knowledge googled on the web. Since many websites about GW are from the beta days the info may be outdated. --Tetris L 05:54, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) ::Got a friend to confirm: Vine seeds spawn in the bases. --Talrath Stormcrush 06:39, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) Maps started making some Guild Hall maps for guildwiki.org, but don't quite know what info to put on them. On one hand I think they should be clean, but on the other hand info about start locations and important objects/triggers might be useful as well. So suggestions are welcome. I've posted two of the maps here: http://kaarechr.dk/wp-gallery2.php?g2_view=core.ShowItem&g2_itemId=1111 kaarechr 23:58, 27 Aug 2005 (EST) :Perhaps small colored dots/shapes with a key? --Fyren 00:18, 28 Aug 2005 (EST) :: I've made some new map examples with keys/legends. Please comment ... http://kaarechr.dk/wp-gallery2.php?g2_view=core.ShowItem&g2_itemId=1111 kaarechr 21:45, 4 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Looks nice to me so far. Might want to distinguish between levers and gates. Maybe change flag to flag stand. --Fyren 22:39, 4 Sep 2005 (EST) :::The colors used for the dots are hard for me to distinguish being partially color blind. Please use symbols instead of dots. Partial color blindness affects something like 7 percent of American men. I found a good map site and I am creating a new article to house them all Guild Hall Maps --User:Sith Penguin Lord--19:27 10 January 2007 Druid's Isle Image problem For me the Druid's Isle image is not showing like the rest of the images. Am I the only one with this problem? Phoenix 14:44, 29 April 2006 (CDT) :The problem was not on your side, i resaved the file to fix the problem... Alexanderpas Talk 16:40, 5 May 2006 (CDT) Services positions I'm not sure if there'd be much interest in this, but I'd like information on where the various services are located. My "real" guild has the frozen hall and the merchant is way off in the middle of the map where the switches are. This really sucks. I have a mule account holding a guild name and I'd be willing to buy it a hall, but I don't want NPCs out in the middle of nowhere. I was wondering if any hall had particularly compact services locations. --68.142.14.3 02:14, 19 June 2006 (CDT) :My guild is using Wizard's Isle, and all the NPCs are located inside the guild hall. — ::Amont:: 20:31, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :::I've never heard of someone choosing their guild hall based on the NPCs location but hey to each his (or her) own! From personal experience the service NPCs are close the the Guild Lord (which is next to where you spawn) on both the Warrior's Isle and Imperial Isle. --Xasxas256 20:53, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Well, as I said, it's just for a hall for my spare account. That way I can have my real account use that hall (through my alliance) rather than my guild's actual hall. --68.142.14.40 02:31, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::::If you're not GvG'ing, I'd choose it based on services positions. Guild hall is a nice place to use for login to switch eq from 1 char to another (via xunlai) and also to buy skills, sell runes, etc in between missions. Warrior's Isle puts the rune trader way far away from the guild lord, and the merchant (which is an important NPC) is way up in the corner (where the AI pathing sucks to try to get to). I much prefer Isle of the Dead for NPC locations. --Eudas 14:59, 29 August 2006 (CDT) :::Meditation Isle also has the NPCs near the guild lord - in the guildhall itself - Lavvaran 02:43, 24 June 2006 (CDT) Newest text Guild halls are a great place to get with your guild teamates and trade and make new friends from your guild and alliances! is this really needed — Skuld 14:15, 11 July 2006 (CDT) Access from Pre-Searing? I never really paid attention to it: Can a pre-searing character access the guild hall? I'm asking because that would allow him to get much earlier access to storage, and through that storage access to pretty much all other resources of the game, except armor (customized). Also, he would get access to the skill trainer, which allows him to buy any unlocked skill, even a signet of capture! (That's how I got many skills for my Canthan characters while they were still on Shing Jea.) -- 04:37, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :No, but there used to be a bug that let pre-Searing characters into their hall. It was fixed. It might be in the patch notes. --68.142.14.61 17:53, 17 August 2006 (CDT) Campaigns Does the guild leader need to own a campaign in order to get one of that campaign's guild halls? -- Gordon Ecker 04:49, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::No, I could buy nightfall guildhalls before I bought the game --Sorcix the Lazy 15:32, 12 December 2006 (CST) Just a sigil? I've never bought a hall. Is it just a sigil to buy one, or gold aswell? — Skuld 12:41, 8 October 2006 (CDT) Yep, just a sigil, not that I have bought one though, but most people purchase a sigil. (around 12k) Mrmango 11:10, 8 October 2006 (PDT) Purchasing a Guild Hall For some reason when I go to purchase a guild hall,it won't let me,I am the leader of my guild,I have a cape,and a celestial sigil,but everytime I go to purchase the isle of the dead the canthan ambassador hands the celestial sigil back to me.What's this mean?